Abre tu corazon
by XDrain
Summary: Michiru es una chica prodigio de 17 años, rica, mimada y siendo un encanto capaz de lograr lo que se proponga... pero todo esto cambia cuando aparece Haruka Tenou quien tras esa apariencia dura y seria... esconde varios secretos que Michiru esta dispuesta a descubrir.
1. Chapter 1

******* Bueno después de siglos de no escribir, por que simplemente no llegaba inspiración... pero un día llegan las ideas... y cuantas ideas aparecieron en estos días. No tengo idea cuanto capítulos serán... pero espero los suficientes para que les atrape y les guste esta historia... protagonizada desde luego por Haruka y Michiru. Dos de mis personajes favoritos de Sailor Moon.

Y el titulo obviamente para no romper la tradición, es el titulo de una canción de Yuki Kajiura que curiosamente... resulto perfecto para la ocasión.

Dedicado, a la señorita que dio las ideas~

En fin, si tu lo estas leyendo por azares del destino... también disfrútalo!

**_Abre tu corazón._**

By Revy Katsuragi Bouquet

-Soy perfectamente capaz de hacer las cosas por mí misma Padre, deberías tener más confianza en mí.

Se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta donde se encontraban los Kaioh comiendo en la enorme sala comedor hecho completamente de sequoia con un enorme candelabro que colgaba iluminando delicadamente toda la habitación. Cortinas de satín apenas cubriendo el enorme ventanal a espaldas de dónde provino la siguiente voz.

-Hija, sé que eres la más brillante y talentosa chica del colegio, hemos estado cuidándote desde aquella terrible enfermedad que dejo muy débil tu cuerpo, y es por eso que no queremos que hagas actividades tan mundanas como conducir. Por eso tienes el chofer, Sebastian puede llevarte a donde tu desees sin la mayor preocupación. Eres nuestra única hija, todo es por tu bien. Respondió una voz grave pero serena como el mar.

-Sé que lo hacen por mi bien, pero ya hace 12 años, quiero aprender a hacerlo por mí misma. Por favor, papi. - en un tono muy suave y algo manipulador sabiendo perfectamente su carta del triunfo.

*suspiro profundo*

-Nereo, igual podríamos conseguirle un maestro de manejo, Michiru pronto cumplirá 17 años y su abuelo le regalo ese auto y sigue ahí detenido desde hace mucho tiempo. Vamos, llevara guardia todo el tiempo si es necesario.

-Está bien, ya había perdido de todas maneras.

Tomo su móvil y marco algunos números.

-Hola, si, por favor localiza el mejor instructor de manejo en Japón, no repares en costos. Michiru desea aprender a conducir. Muy bien, espero tu respuesta.

-Gracias, Papi! Michiru se levantó de su asiento y corrió a abrazarlo. -Aunque, ahora que lo dices padre, conozco a una persona que podría enseñarme perfectamente...

*Un par de días antes*

-Pero, señorita, usted no puede hacer eso, su padre me echaría al instante.- Rogaba un hombre

-Vamos Sebastian, déjame intentarlo. No pasara nada. Yo lo estoy ordenando, así que mi padre no te hará nada. Es más, te doy el día libre, pero que no te vayan a ver por qué se estropearía nuestro trato- finalizo esbozando la sonrisa más encantadora que Michiru podía.

Ella sabía su tono de voz y una sonrisa encantadora lograba lo que se propusiera. La gente resultaba siempre tan fácil y predecible.

-Como usted ordene. Aquí la esperare, tenga cuidado, por favor.

"Mi padre cree que no puedo. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser usar un coche~?" Pensó Michiru para si misma mientras sostenía el volante. -Aquí vamos.-

Silencio.

-Ara,*sorprendida* ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no camina? -Ah, es verdad, Sebastian siempre pisa y mueve esto...

El auto salió disparado a gran velocidad... en reversa...

-Ou, y veamos, esto que hace.-

Frenado en seco.

-Si mal no recuerdo, con esto se hacía para adelante. Michiru miro al frente con orgullo y sonrió.

-"Bien era todo lo que necesitaba saber, aqui voy, entrare a la calle."-

Michiru Kaioh después de todo era un prodigio, autodidacta nata. Solo le bastaba ver un par de minutos lo que sus múltiples instructores le enseñaban para dominarlo.

Estudio pintura, violin, danza en fin un sin número de artes las cuales dominaba con rapidez. Solo había unas cuantas tareas que por más que lo intentara, por más que observara no podía dominar.

Posiblemente en consecuencia de ser hija única de una familia adinerada, tenía cantidad de ayudantes que hacían prácticamente todo por ella. Si hasta vestirla, doncellas que se encargaban de su cuidado personal hasta en el mas mínimo detalle. Era prácticamente una princesa inmaculada. Excepto por labores como cocinar y conducir... eran sus más fuertes debilidades y si había algo que Michiru no toleraba por sobre todas las cosas, era no poder dominar aquello que se propusiera. Bueno, su ultima vez en la cocina fue un desastre, tuvieron que llamar a los bomberos ya que inicio un terrible

incendio en la cocina, para su suerte, sus padres no estaban, intentaba recibirlos con una comida preparada por ella, pero al final fue elegantemente echada por su servidumbre. Frustrada y molesta consigo misma, prometió volver y esta vez hacer algo espectacular. Simplemente que ahora le atañan otros asuntos.

La conducción de la señorita Kaioh distaba muchísimo de ser ni ligeramente decente, constantemente pisaba el acelerador y frenaba.

Miraba constantemente hacia abajo y hacia los lados que no se percató de cuando una persona pasaba entre su asidua forma de conducción, y le golpeo con el auto, cuando debía frenar; acelero.

La persona ágil como si del mismo viento se tratara, giro solo recibiendo un golpe en el brazo que no alcanzo a apartar a tiempo.

-Oh santo dios, ¿Está usted bien? – Michiru detuvo el auto rápidamente y salió para llegar hacia la persona.

Noto varias cosas tiradas sobre el suelo mientras que la otra persona se inclinaba a levantarlas.

-Lo siento muchísimo, ¿te hice daño? Pregunto de nueva cuenta Michiru mientras también se inclinaba a recoger.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, pero deberías poner más atención mientras conduces. -Le respondió una voz suave y dulce.

Michiru por un segundo estuvo aturdida. Ella estaba segura que había golpeado a un hombre, y sin embargo, la voz que escuchaba era de una mujer. Giro su rostro para verle ya que a primera vista como portaba un traje sastre se dejó llevar por su lógica. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa que se trataba de una hermosa chica alta, cuerpo atlético, cabello rubio, piel como la porcelana… simplemente quedo hipnotizada un par de segundos.

-¿Y tú, estas bien?- preguntó la chica que apenas levanto la vista.

-¡Ah! Emm… si claro.- respondió con voz entrecortada con una lata en la mano que estaba acumulando para dársela a la chica.

-Ouch…- se quejó Haruka al apoyarse en su mano al inclinarse nuevamente.

Michiru salió del ligero trance en el que estaba.

-¡Estas herida! Vamos a un hospital.- dijo algo asustada.

-No es nada grave, estoy bien. Solo es un ligero dolor, creí haber esquivado completamente el auto, parece ser que no. Además no todos los días eres golpeada por un Ford Mercury del 39, un auto extremadamente raro en Japón. Eres afortunada en tener uno así. Aunque prefiero los autos deportivos.

Respondió Haruka con gran entusiasmo.

-AH, solo es el auto de casa, yo tengo otro que me regalo mi abuelo, deberías verlo, algún día, es como eso que dices… deportivo.- dijo Michiru con una voz tremendamente encantadora y seductora.

-Vaya, sería interesante, pero por ahora debo llevar esto a casa. ¿Crees poder llegar a la tuya sin problemas?- preguntó Haruka con bastante indiferencia a diferencia del tono que había usado Michiru.

Michiru un poco decepcionada por la respuesta, ideo otro plan. No se iría sin poder hablar un poco más con ella, le había parecido alguien interesante.

-Claro, tengo todo bajo control. Pero, estoy preocupada por tu brazo, vamos a un doctor, así podría estar más tranquila sabiendo de un profesional que estas completamente bien. Por cierto mi nombre es Kaioh Michiru. ¿Y el tuyo?-.

-Yo soy Tenou. No es gran cosa, pero si te dejo más tranquila con eso, vamos.-

-Excelente- Dijo Michiru con gran entusiasmo sin poder disimularlo. -El hospital de mi familia está muy cerca, sube.-

-Gracias.-

Subió sus bolsas de comestibles en los asientos traseros, notando el extremado lujo que poseía el auto.

-Vaya, es un auto muy hermoso, eres afortunada.-

Michiru se sonrojo y cerró la puerta del conductor. Ahora demostraría lo buena conductora que es.

Por supuesto esto fue un fracaso total, Michiru seguía acelerando y frenando sin ninguna coordinación.

-¡Vaya que se te da mal esto! Ahora entiendo todo, ¿me podrías permitir darte una pequeña lección?- dijo Haruka al llegar al semáforo… tan solo habian pasado dos calles, si seguía a este paso, ahora si necesitaría un médico para su cuello.

Michiru sintió una extraña molestia.

Ella es la segunda persona en decirle algo como eso. La primera era la asistente de su padre y mejor amiga Elza Gray, una persona de bruscos modales y honestidad sin igual, que no temía decirle absolutamente nada.

La mayoría de las personas al pronunciar su apellido Kaioh le trataban cual princesa.

Los Kaoih era poseía n una enorme red de hospitales a nivel internacional por lo que eran de las familias más ricas a nivel mundial.

-Ara, ¿te parece? Es la primera vez que conduzco, por lo que aún estoy aprendiendo, pero si crees que puedes enseñarme. Adelante. –respondió una desafiante Michiru.

-Tienes suerte de tener a una instructora que es corredora de fórmula 1. Muy bien señorita Kaioh…

Después de unas pequeñas clases Michiru empezó a manejar de una manera más decente. Al final su plan había funcionado de una manera diferente a como esperaba… pero había funcionado. Aunque en cierta forma aun hacía falta algo.

-Y cuando veas esta señalización es detenerte antes de estas líneas. Así precisamente. Eres rápida para aprender. – dijo Haruka dándose cuenta que habían llegado a su destino. El lujoso Hospital Kaioh del centro.

-Bien, creo que ahora merezco un premio ¿no te parece?- respondió Michiru volteando a mirar a Haruka que estaba a punto de bajar del automóvil.

-Mmm, ¿cuál es tu idea?-

-Hace un momento te di mi nombre, pero tú solo el apellido, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy Tenou Haruka.-

-Mucho gusto, Haruka. Ahora entremos para que te vean tu brazo. Todo corre por mi cuenta.

Tuvo que despedirse en ese momento, ya que la asistente de su padre le llamo por teléfono y para su enfado tuvo que irse a atender un par de negocios. Molesta ya que no pudo conseguir su teléfono o su dirección… ya sabes por aquello de cuando necesites un corredor de fórmula 1 según dijo. Simplemente había algo en su expresión serena y su voz que hacían querer estar con ella. Quería saber su edad… parecía algo más grande pero no le importaba… Michiru Kaioh siempre tiene lo que quiere.

-Elsa, vale más, que sea algo de vida o muerte por lo que me hayas llamado.- dijo entrando michiru al despacho casi golpeando la puerta.

-Oye, pero si jamás te molesta cuando te hablo. Siempre me das las gracias por sacarte de tu casa con alguna escusa. Ahora ¿qué te sucede?

-Es que estaba con esta persona que accidentalmente golpe con el auto y yo…

-Como que tuviste un accidente ¿estás bien? Respondió mientras se paraba de su escritorio casi corriendo hacia Michiru.

-No fue nada grave, no te preocupes. Y la persona estaba bien, era solo que… quería saber más de ella. Dijo una sonrojada Michiru

-Vaya, esto es nuevo. Tranquila ya aparecerá. Te apetece ir por ahí a tomar un café, tu padre me tuvo bastante ocupada hoy y quisiera relajarme un poco.

-Está bien, vamos.

Lejos de todo esto. El corazón de Michiru solo recordaba esa chica con la que había tenido un cruze unos pocos minutos… tal vez un par de horas, pero el tiempo había sido tan corto que esperaba no terminara. Necesitaba una excusa para volver a verle, tener más tiempo para ver más allá de esa fachada dura y seria que tenía. Sabía que esforzándose un poco, podría hacerle sonreír.

Así que sin pensarlo más … un día

-Oye, papá, quiero aprender a conducir….

Fin Capitulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

Abre tu corazón

Capítulo 2

-Elza,recuerdaslachicadelaquetehable,ledijeamispadresquenecesitounmaestroparaaprenderaconducir (bocadana de aire) seguroquesi,te llamoparaeso¿verdad?¡Búscala!SellamaHaruka Tenou.

Michiru dijo todo aquello tan rápido que Elsa Gray aún estaba intentando relacionar todas las palabras que había dicho a la velocidad que lo había hecho y poder descifrar lo que deseaba decirle.

-A ver déjame ver si entendí, ¿quieres que localice a una tal Haruka para que sea tu instructora de conducir? Respondió dejando los papeles que tenía en el escritorio. Se sentó encendiendo un cigarrillo. Costumbre poco común en ella, pero que últimamente hacía con más frecuencia.

-Justamente, he investigado, pero solo vi que se retiró hace un par de años de las carreras profesionales y solo asiste como invitada a algunas muy especiales. No pude localizar ni su número telefónico ni su dirección. Vamos Elsa yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo. Diciendo esto último con un tono ya conocido por lograr absolutamente todo.

-Ya, vamos con ese tonito ¿crees que me engañas a mí? Bien, bien. Te interesa. ¿Sabes algo más de que es corredora? ¿Por qué ese interés repentino Michiru? Si algo se bien de ti, es que normalmente las personas no te interesan.

Una sonrojada Michiru evito cuanto pudo la mirada inquisidora de su amiga.

-Es solo… bueno parece simpática y nadie mejor para aprender a conducir que una persona que te lo parezca ¿no crees?

-Está bien… tú ganas. Veré que puedo hacer.

-Gracias Elsa, sabía que podía contar contigo. Eres la mejor amiga.

-Querrás decir… tu UNICA amiga, esas personas de las que te rodeas últimamente…

-Elsa, ya hemos hablado de eso…

-Lo sé. Quedo muy claro aquella vez. En fin tranquila, yo te obtendré la información de esta Tenou Haruka.

-Gracias Elsa.

Michiru era una chica con bastantes ocupaciones, desde niña había sido inscrita a múltiples actividades sin embargo la pintura y la música era su pasión, no obstante últimamente una nueva afición había tomado forma corpórea y ocupaba su cabeza. Y esta tenía un nombre, Haruka Tenou. Aun cuando habían sido un par de horas lo que había pasado a su lado, le había fascinado la forma tan exquisita de expresarse. El hecho de parecer un libro cerrado, había algo, en esos ojos que no lograba descifrar… eran azules… eran verdes… le habían simplemente cautivado. La profundidad, el enigma, la incitación. Era mezcla de todo aquello que había vislumbrado, en tan solo un par de minutos.

Haruka por su parte se encontraba debajo de un auto llena de grasa… y eso era algo bueno… algo que ella amaba… tal vez la emoción del acelerador al llegar a la próxima curva y tomar la punta de la carrera seria lo equivalente a ellos, pero todo invitaba a un riesgo, que ya no estaba dispuesta a correr.

-Tenou, acaban de llegar los siguientes autos. Se escuchó la voz de un hombre en el fondo.

-Está bien tráelos, ya termine con este.

*Llamada para Tenou, repetimos, llamada para Haruka Tenou, preséntese en la recepción por favor.*

-Vuelvo en un segundo.

Haruka tomo un paño para limpiarse la grasa de las manos en lo que llegaba al articular

-Hola Minako, avisaron que tenía una llamada.

-Hola Haruka, si puedes ir ahí para que tengas más privacidad. Te ves tan bien como siempre.- Respondió la sonrojada recepcionista

-Hahaha, tu igual te ves radiante. Contesto Haruka lanzando un pequeño guiño.

-Buenas tardes, aquí Tenou diga.

-Hola Haruka ¿cómo has estado? Sonó una voz familiar.

-Bien Meiou, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? Respondió sujetando el articular con el hombro mientras limpiaba los restos de suciedad que tenía por su rostro.

-Es sobre un trabajo, hay un cliente muy especial que se ha comunicado a la agencia buscándote, quiere que seas la instructora de manejo de su hija. La paga que ofrece es bastante buena, sé que no te agradan del todo estas encomiendas, pero es temporal, te recomiendo que lo tomes.

-Mmm bien, puedo pensarlo, el taller está lleno últimamente y no quiero dejar el trabajo a medias.

-Haruka, créeme con lo que han ofrecido por tus servicios, podrás dejar el taller un tiempo, déjale eso a los demás. Mañana vendrán por ti a las 8 de la mañana para afinar detalles, llega temprano y lista.

-Está bien… ¿algo más? Respondió un poco arisca.

Setsuna Meiou era una jefa y su mejor amiga muy agradable… pero a veces un dolor de cabeza, no sabía cómo se las ingeniaba para meterla en trabajos que no le agradaban del todo. Instrucción de manejo era algo que ella se inventó cuando Haruka dejo las carreras. "-Hay mucha gente que paga por esos servicios, gente rica por ejemplo, aprovéchalo, además podrías conducir autos geniales-". Le dijo con una gran sonrisa. Haruka pensaba que Setsuna era de esas personas que te dicen "Mira ahí está un risco y tú te vas a lanzar" por mas alocado que pareciera tu dirías. –Jamás hare algo como eso- y sin embargo… ya estarías debajo de ese risco sin saber a qué hora ni cuándo. Ese tipo de persona era ella.

-Es todo, nos vemos mañana. Saluda Hotaru de mi parte. Colgó.

Al día siguiente llego puntual a la reunión, aunque dudaba mucho de la propuesta, Hotaru pronto entraría al colegio y no quería que nada le faltara. Ser madre soltera a los 25 años… es complicado pero para sí misma… pero es mejor que aquello.

-Señorita Tenou, mucho gusto. Soy Elsa Gray. Ayer contentamos con su agencia para solicitar sus servicios. Dijo la jovial chica mientras extendía la mano.

-Igualmente, si me lo comunicaron ¿Cuándo desean que inicie?

-Si le es posible de inmediato, mi jefe escucho muy buenas referencias de usted. El sueldo que hablamos era de 80 mil yens la clase. ¿Esta desacuerdo?- respondio Elsa Gray mostrando un cheque con la cantidad señalada.

-¿Disculpe que cantidad dijo? Respondió una sorprendida Haruka. Setsuna le había comentado de una buena paga, pero jamás imagino semejante cantidad.

-Aquí tiene, si esta lista partamos en estos momentos. La hija de mi jefe decidió tomar un descanso hoy para iniciar las clases, así que está esperándonos.

No esperaba este tipo de situaciones ni en su más rara fantasía. Ese dinero ayudaría muchísimo a la educación de Hotaru y tendría suficiente para varias cosas más. "Definitivamente la gente rica es rara…" pensar en aquello hizo que Haruka hiciera una mueca de incomodidad.

-Señorita Tenou, Le parece conducir, así podría tener una idea de la clase de maestra que tendrá mi cliente.

Haruka suspiro resignada esperando ir básicamente de chofer… pero cuál fue su sorpresa que el auto que le aguardaba era un deportivo último modelo.

-Sera un placer. Respondió alegremente.

Michiru se encontraba nerviosa caminando de un lado a otro… había funcionado… Elsa había logrado contactarla y le había mensajeado que venían en camino. Pero no se pueden evitar tener esas inseguridades…

¿Le recordaría?

¿Habría dejado una buena impresión aquella vez?

¿Qué pasaría si no? … esa vez aunque solo fueron unos minutos, no hablo mucho, solo le dio instrucciones de manejo… las clases eran una mera excusa para poder acercarse más a ella.

Michiru realmente sentía su corazón desbocarse… había algo…

Toc Toc.

-¿Diga?- respondió Michiru

-Señorita, le buscan en el recibidor.- dijo una voz detrás de la puerta.

-Aquí vamos, por favor… recuérdame.

En el recibidor.

-Bienvenida señorita Gray, la señorita Michiru baja enseguida.

-Solo había escuchado rumores de ti Haruka Tenou, pero realmente eres sorprendente. Ah mira aquí viene. Ven Michiru.

Haruka miro sorprendida aquella figura. Era aquella chica que hacía días había tenido un percance con su auto.

-Ella es Michiru Kaioh heredera de la familia Kaioh, es la hija única de mi jefe, es un prodigio, pero es algo torpe con ciertas tareas.

-Gracias por la manera de presentarme Elsa. Respondió dando una ligera mirada enfadada. Hola Haruka, ¡Que gusto!, nos volvemos a encontrar.

-Bueno señorita Kaioh, empezamos con sus lecciones. Dijo un poco distante y fría.

-No seas tan formal, llámame Michiru y yo te llamare Haruka. No parece que tengamos mucha diferencia de edad para hablarnos tan formal. Respondió con una voz encantadora mientras hacia un ademan elegante lanzando un poco de su cabello hacia detrás.

-Creo que sería lo más correcto mantener la formalidad, soy una persona muy profesional y no desearía incomodar mientras este aquí. Dijo Haruka mientras caminaba hacia el auto que era todo un deleite visual.

Un Porsche RSR del lujo color aquamarino… como el cabello de esa chica.

-Fue un regalo de mi abuelo, espero sea tu agrado para instruirme.

-Es un auto magnifico, pero imagine que utilizaríamos algo más común. Me parece algo avanzado empezar con algo así.

Michiru se acercó a espaldas y dijo.

-Lo que pasa es que vi varias carreras tuyas y me pareció increíble la velocidad a la que se conducen. Así que decidí querer aprender a conducir como tú lo haces. Y quien mejor para enseñarme a hacerlo.

Los días había pasado sin mayores percances. Michiru disfrutaba de la compañía de aquella misteriosa chica que solo se limitaba a dar instrucciones. Era difícil poder entablar una conversación fuera de las clases pero lo iba logrando.

-Asi que dijo, por favor dudo mucho que alguien pueda lograr algo como aquello. Y le respondí –Michiru Kaioh no se intimida ante ningún reto. Y obviamente logre hacerlo. Termino Michiru riendo.

Haruka sonrió muy a su pesar, la chica no había sido otra cosa más que simpática.

-Pero en fin y Haruka ¿cuándo volverás a las carreras? Me parece fantástico que siendo una mujer hayas ganado tantos premios, debes echarlo en falta.

-Desgraciadamente no puedo volver a ello, otras ocupaciones actualmente. Respondió fríamente y algo incomoda al mirar por la ventana.

Michiru llego a un cruce de calles y escucho unas voces llamando por su nombre. Estaciono el auto y bajo del mismo al reconocer las voces de varias de ellas. Si bien no eran sus amigas, debía ser educada y responderles.

-Hey Michiru! ¡Como estas!

-Qué bello auto, mi padre tiene un par como esos en su estacionamiento personal.

-Oye Michiru, te hemos trato de localizar para ir al country club, habrá un torneo de tiro al blanco y necesitamos tu habilidad, dinos que te unirás. ¡Por favor!

Michiru detestaba la frivolidad de los temas que hablaban… si bien siendo una chica de tanto prestigio… últimamente al haber pasado más tiempo con la sencillez de Haruka sentía un poco incómodo todos esos temas. Especialmente porque estaba escuchando dentro del auto.

-Ya me comunicare con ustedes a la brevedad posible, por el momento me encuentro en mis clases de conducción y debo volver. Respondió una fría Michiru.

-¡Oh que hombre más guapo!

-Tendrás que pasarme su número para que me de clases a mí también.

-Que vulgaridad, ¿Que no tienes chofer para no hacer eso Michiru, una chica como tú no debería rebajarse a tales tareas? Se escuchó otra voz.

Haruka desde lo lejos escuchaba todas esas conversaciones y malos recuerdos venían a su mente.

-Vamos Michiru, ¿entonces nos vemos mañana en el club? ¡Hasta luego!

Michiru regreso al auto y lo puso en marcha.

-Siento haber tardado, eran compañeras de la universidad.

Haruka movió la cabeza en asertivo.

El regreso a casa fue en silencio. Michiru intentaba volver a conectar con ella en el modo que estaba lográndolo… le había hecho sonreír y le había agradado ver a la seria Haruka sonreí.

-Bueno, creo que es todo lo que puedo enseñarte, aprendes muy rápido, en realidad te instruí lo mismo de aquella vez y ya lo habías dominado. Así creo que las lecciones han acabado. Llego la hora de irme. Dijo una Haruka colocándose sus gafas de sol con un tono de voz bastante frio.

-Oh… pero… amm..-. Michiru sintió que había pasado todo demasiado rápido, no sabía cómo responder para aquello.

Sabía que terminaría sus clases en algún momento pero aun había tanto que quería saber y por primera vez en su vida Michiru Kaioh no supo que responder. Asintió un poco decaída.

"Esa chica no había sido otra cosa más que encantadora" pensó Haruka, pero era una mujer recta y de palabra. Detestaba a las personas "mimadas y superficiales". Ella consideraba que el esfuerzo y el trabajo duro era la mejor manera de ganarse la vida.

Lo que mucha gente miraba como bendiciones y buena suerte, para ella eran meros lujos. Como por ejemplo la forma supuestamente superior que mostraban. Aunque esta chica parecía diferente, no dejaba lugar a dudas que era una niña mimada al final. Había cumplido su trabajo y quería alejarse lo más pronto que pudiera de todo aquello.

Había ahorrado lo suficiente para tomar unas vacaciones y estar con Hotaru. Hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba tener tiempo y dinero para poder pasarlo con su hija.

Pero no se confundan, Hotaru era su hija adoptada, su padre un buen amigo de su familia había muerto en un incendio y ella decidió hacerse cargo de ella por completo. Por esa razón había dejado las carreras de autos, no podía dejar sola aquella niña con ojos amatista que tenía muy dentro de su corazón. Hotaru era una niña muy vivaz y llena de alegría de 5 años, crecía muy rápido y Haruka lamentaba mucho a veces perderse momentos en su crecimiento…

-Hola, he vuelto.

-¡Bienvenida Papa Haruka! – sonó una jovial voz que corría desde el otro extremo de la sala

-Hola cariño, ¿qué tal has pasado el día? Haruka dijo esto levantando en brazos a la pequeña. –Uff cariño, cada día creces más-. Y dio un beso en la mejilla de la niña.

-Tia Setsuna me llevo por helados y fuimos al estanque con los patos a tirarles comida.

-¡Que divertido! Mañana haremos lo que tú quieras, vayamos a algún lugar.- Hola Setsuna, gracias por recogerla de la escuela, las clases tomaron más tiempo pero está terminado, tomare un par de días libres para irnos de vacaciones y por favor… cancela lo de las clases… no quiero volver a hacerlo. Si la paga fue buena pero no creo poder resistir estar cerca de ese ambiente. Sabes que detesto a esas personas.

-¿Esa chica te dijo algo? Pregunto Setsuna mientras acomodaba sus cosas.

-No… la verdad ha sido muy agradable.

Al día siguiente Michiru estaba algo decaída… que podía hacer para volver a verla… todo parecía ir tan bien pero el ultimo día se había portado distante de nuevo. Espero poder conseguir su teléfono al menos… pensó que había habido una conexión pero parece ser que solo fue su imaginación… ojala no hubiera sido eso.

Toc toc

-Señorita, tiene una llamada telefónica.

- Gracias. ¿Diga? Ah, Hola Michelle. Claro, nos vemos en una hora ¿te parece? Está bien. Ahí nos vemos.

Michiru era una chica solitaria… pero tenía compromisos sociales que cumplir, Michelle era hija de una amiga de su madre y solía invitarla a salir, no le apetecía mucho esta vez, pero extrañamente no quería estar sola y Elsa estaría ocupada el fin de semana. Así que la única opción que le quedaba era ella.

-Así que le dije a Brad "no jamás podría ir a un lugar tan ordinario como Starbucks" no es de nuestra clase ese tipo de lugar. ¿No te parece Michiru?

Michiru se encontraba concentrada en el color de su té y el reflejo de la luz en el mismo. Seguía pensando como poder conseguir el valor para volver a buscar a Haruka, sabía que ya no tendría otra escusa como la anterior, además que deseaba poder conversar con ella… así… "bueno, no realmente de estas frivolidades" pensó

-¿Michiru?

-AH, lo siento, estaba pensando en otras cosas. ¿Qué me decías? Respondió mientras agitaba la cuchara en su té.

-Decía que Brad me intento llevar a ese lugar tan rustico.

Mientras decía esto una de las meseras pasaba justo a un lado y tuvo un ligero tropiezo y derramo en el regazo de Michelle un poco de café.

-UGH, ¡QUE TORPE MUJER! Por qué no te fijas mejor en lo que haces. Llama inmediatamente al gerente.

-Lo siento señorita, fue un error, discúlpeme.

-Claro que no, exijo que sea despedida, no puede trabajar en un lugar así personas con tal torpeza. Decía la chica mientras alzaba los brazos de una manera muy exagerada y con voz muy altanera

Michiru vio con disgusto la escena que montaba su acompañante.

-Vamos Michelle, no es para tanto.

-Ugh, tienes suerte que Michiru te perdone mujer vulgar, apártate de mí vista ahora mismo. Gritó sentándose de nuevo y haciendo un además despectivo.

-Lo siento muchísimo señorita.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien, fue un accidente. Dijo Michiru

Pero lejos de ahí se encontraba Haruka con Hotaru y escucho toda la conversación sin saber de quienes se trataban… respiro profundamente.

-Hotaru, tu jamás serás como esas personas. Jamás volverán a hacerte daño.

Fin capítulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

*****Hola! Publicando el capítulo 3. Había puesto unos comentarios en el capítulo anterior pero nunca se dejaron subir… ignoro la razón… fanfiction troller… en fin decía que el anterior había sido una pesadilla escribirlo… tres días con 9 hrs de sueño; y nada mas no salía QQ… pero gracias a una buena amiga que me empezó a dar una lluvia de ideas todo finalmente fue tomando más sentido… realmente agradezco los comentarios ¡SON ENCANTADORES! Ojala les siga siendo de interés y les guste. En el anterior puse una broma para las fan hardcore de Haruka y Michiru, espero la hayan pillado… y esperen más detallitos =). Por cierto disculpen los errores de ortografía… realmente los he intentado corregir porque subí el archivo primero sin revisar… Después lo hice en el fanfiction pero como les comento le dio un no sé qué… y no dejo.

_Los personajes que aquí aparecen son usados sin fin de lucro ni comercial, solo ficción personal así que pueden o no parecerse a los originales de la serie sin embargo no dejan de ser de su autor intelectual original. __Copyright Sailor Moon- Naoko Takeuchi._

_**Abre tu corazón**_

By Revy Katsuragi Bouquet

-Nada viene sin un riesgo, así que vale la pena intentarlo. ¡Animo Michiru! – Se dijo a sí misma la chica que colocando sus gafas oscuras se encontraba dentro de su auto aun lado de un edificio.

Haruka había dado por terminado las clases de una manera muy abrupta y había dejado a Michiru en un estado de incertidumbre que le comía la cabeza. Simplemente se fue sin dar mayor rastro… para su beneficio, consiguió el expediente y ahora sabía más datos de ella y podía buscarla. ¿Que le hacía parecer un poco stalker?, tal vez, ella prefería verlo como algo… romántico podría decirse… simplemente necesita la excusa para poder pasar más tiempo con la persona que le es interesante. No puedes ir con alguien que has tenido poco contacto y decirle "Hola, soy Michiru la chica con la que conviviste dos semanas en unas clases de manejo, me gustas aunque no sepa nada de ti" No, Michiru es una chica inteligente que sabe conseguir sus objetivos. Había logrado hacerla sonreír y lo vio como todo un logro. Pero aun había ese problema… como hacer que ella se interese por mí. Es solo que, es porque me gustas, que me interesa saber más de ti… por favor permíteme estar cerca de ti.

Michiru alcanzo a ver dos figuras acercándose a la puerta del edificio y esperaba que su plan diera resultado.

Acelero.

-Aquí vamos.

El plan era muy sencillo. Tenía que estrellarse para demostrar su incapacidad de conducción y "Voilá" Haruka tendría que estar algunos días más dándole clases.

Pero el karma siempre cobra aquellas estrategias planeadas con malignidad y justamente eso paso. El edificio donde se encontraba la agencia de Haruka, tenía unas columnas de concreto ultra sólido, así que cuando Michiru giro bruscamente para estrellarse contra uno de ellos, el golpe fue más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Golpeo un poco su cabeza pero el brazo resintió la mayor parte del impacto.

Cando Haruka y Setsuna escucharon el fuerte sonido corrieron al origen del mismo y observaron la escena.

La mitad del frente del auto estaba haciendo una letra V entre el muro y el cofre doblado. Michiru pensó que saldría ilesa de esto pero el dolor en su brazo y el hematoma que empezaba a manifestarse le demostró lo contrario.

-Ouch, esto dolerá mañana.- Pensó para sí.

Haruka corrió y abrió la puerta del auto para revisar a la persona afectada.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Y se dio cuenta que era Michiru Kaioh.

-Ou… creo que sí. Ah, Hola Haruka, ¡Que sorpresa tan agradable! ¿Cómo has estado?- respondió una sonriente Michiru.

-¿Cómo puedes preguntar algo como eso? Haber, déjame ayudarte a salir de aquí… con cuidado… despacio.

Haruka le alzo en brazos para el gran sonrojo de Michiru que no esperaba tal acción.

-Haruka, llévala dentro, ahora llamare a las autoridades y el personal se hará cargo del auto.- dijo Setsuna rápidamente mientras tomaba su móvil.

-De acuerdo. Le llevare a la segunda recepción.- Dijo Haruka quien tomaba a Michiru con seguridad y cuidado.

Michiru no daba crédito a las sensaciones que esto le provocaba, ni en sus sueños más alocados hubiera pensado que esto sucedería. Haruka le había sacado del auto en brazos y le llevaba una trayectoria que esperaba jamás terminara.

-¿Me puedes decir que paso?- Pregunto Haruka con una voz extremadamente seria.

-Únicamente salí a dar un paseo, pero creo que mi manera de conducir aun es un poco desatinada, como tú me dijiste que estaba lista me tuve la confianza para ello.- Respondió Michiru ante la seriedad de la pregunta.

-Pero lo estabas… o eso pensé, aprendías tan rápido, mmm… discúlpame por haberte puesto en este peligro, menos mal que estabas cerca de aquí.- Dijo con una voz muy suave y serena pero llena de sincera preocupación.

Michiru empezó a sentirse un poco culpable al escuchar las sinceras disculpas de Haruka y estuvo tentada a decir algo, pero justo llegaron al destino y fue depositada en una silla con extremo cuidado.

-Espera aquí un momento, traeré un poco de té.- Dijo Haruka y salió corriendo.

Haruka entró a la oficina de Setsuna, quien para su sorpresa ya se encontraba ahí.

-¿Me puedes decir que paso? No que ya habías terminado con las clases de la chica.- Grito bastante molesta.

-Oye, no es mi culpa que tenga un accidente, esas cosas pasan.- Respondió Haruka a la defensiva.

-Claramente esto es culpa de alguien y dudo que ella la tenga. Debes entender que una situación así, es muy complicada y perjudicial. Podría llamar a su padre y decir todo lo ocurrido, provocando que cierren la agencia y eso costaría muchos trabajos y contrariedades.

-Lo sé, Setsuna, lo sé. Respondió Haruka caminando de un lado a otro y pasando su mano entre su cabello un gesto muy común que hacia cuando se encontraba extremadamente nerviosa.

-Supongo que deberemos hablar con ella y ver que podemos solucionar. Dijo Setsuna caminando fuera de la oficina. – Acompáñame-.

Haruka le fue explicando de camino que ya tenía planeado unas vacaciones con Hotaru para llevarla al monte Fuji que no podía decirle simplemente que no podría hacerlo.

-Eso podría hacerlo yo sin ningún problema, todo dependerá de la respuesta de la señorita Kaioh. Dijo Setsuna entrando a la recepción.

-Señorita Kaioh. Espero se encuentre mejor.

-Si, muchas gracias, todos están siendo muy amables.

-Quisiera preguntarle ¿qué fue lo que paso? tenía entendido que usted contaba ya con la formación correcta para no tener ningún accidente o algo así.

-Oh, sí, Haruka me dijo que estaba preparada, así que tenía la confianza de ello. Pero… parece que voy a necesitar un poco más de clases. Respondió entrecerrando sus ojos sonriendo.

-Así lo parece. De nuevo me disculpo. Y cuente con ello. Haruka estará a su disposición para acompañarle a un hospital para que vean su brazo y después llevarle a casa para estar seguras que no tiene ningún inconveniente. El auto ya ha sido remolcado a nuestros talleres y nos encargaremos de ello, le informaremos después..

Michiru pensó para sí misma que el plan parecía funcionar perfectamente. Sin embargo…

-Oye, ¿y mi opinión no cuenta? Dijo una Haruka desde el fondo.

-¿Es que tienes algo que decir? Respondió Setsuna con una sonrisa amplia pero con una vista que hubiera congelado a cualquiera que se cruzara por el camino.

-¿Podemos hablar en privado Meioh?

-Señorita Kaioh, permítanos un momento por favor. En unos minutos ya le llevamos a donde usted lo indique.

Haruka y Setsuna salieron y se quedaron en el pasillo.

-Te había dicho que ya no quería volver hacer eso, podrías contratar a otra persona perfectamente.

-Haruka ¿Cuál es el problema? Dijiste que la chica había sido agradable. No hay ningún pero que valga, además te vi como la sacaste cual príncipe encantador. Pareces tener un interés por ella fufufufu. Rio sarcásticamente.

-¡¿DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO?! ES UNA CHIQUILLA, ADEMAS ES UNA NIÑA MIMADA Y DE UN MUNDO COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE, JAMAS PODRIA TENER ALGUN INTERES POR ALGUIEN ASI.- gritó una molesta Haruka.

-Vamos cálmate Haruka, se buena y haz lo que te digo por favor, ya di mi palabra y no puedes hacerme quedar mal ni a la compañía.

-Bah, está bien. Solo porque diste tu palabra y no quiero que se compliquen más las cosas.

Del otro lado Michiru se acercó muy despacio a la puerta con la ligera intención de escuchar… pero no pensó que escucharía a Haruka decir… todo eso. Justo cuando se aproximó lo suficiente para únicamente escuchar ese dialogo, que rompió el corazón.

Por un momento sintió una conexión… Parecían ser solo ahora ideas de ella.

Michiru abrió la puerta muy despacio y salió al pasillo.

-Disculpen, no quisiera molestar pero será mejor que me retire, llamare a mi padre para que envié a algún personal para retirarme.- Respondió Michiru con una voz quebrada.

-No señorita Kaioh, le dije que Haruka le llevaría a los lugares que usted necesitara. Haruka toma mi auto y llévala a donde ella necesite.

-Enseguida. ¿Nos vamos?

Michiru iba callada todo el camino, se sentía mal por haber formado a si misma castillos de arena que se desvanecieron con el soplar del viento. Ese tranquilo y violento viento, que simplemente es capaz de arrasar con todo a su paso… y con hasta su corazón.

-¿A qué hospital te gustaría que te llevara? Quieres ir al que está en el distrito Juuban.

*Silencio*

-Si gustas después de ir al hospital podría llevarte a comer algo, aun te encontraras asustada del impacto y es bueno que recuperes fuerzas.

*Silencio*

-Mira, Lo siento Michiru, realmente no esperaba que pasara esto, yo vi que eras muy inteligente y captabas todas las instrucciones que yo te daba y tu habilidad para entenderlas era asombrosa. Así que realmente creí que no tendrías ningún problema. Estoy tan sorprendida, jamás había pasado esto. Soy una profesional te lo había dicho y si crees necesario que sigamos las clases asumiré la responsabilidad necesaria para que no afecte a la agencia ni a las personas de ahí. Por favor.

-¿Realmente deseas asumir responsabilidades? Se escuchó por fin salir de Michiru con un tono muy bajo.

-Así es. Ante todo sé que soy causante de todo esto. Dijo en voz suave Haruka.

Michiru vio una oportunidad. Si había dicho que era una chiquilla mimada… pero eso era porque no la conocía. El tiempo siempre es el mejor amigo de la paciencia y Michiru tenía eso de sobra.

-Muy bien, soy una persona que es muy independiente, era por ello que deseaba aprender a conducir. Tengo muchas reuniones y ocupaciones. Conciertos con la sinfónica, clases de música, clases de natación, clases de pintura y por ahora me veré limitada a ir a ellas ya que me encuentro lastimada del brazo. Si realmente deseas ser responsable… tú me llevaras a esos lugares. ¿Te parece? Se te pagara conforme sea necesarios tus servicios y no tendrás problemas de ningún tipo, contaras con cobertura médica como te había dicho ya que mi familia es dueña del 80% de ellos en Japón.-

Michiru sonó bastante fría diciendo aquello sin embargo realmente su plan era más sencillo de lo que había pensado y aún más… resulto mejor de lo que pensaba.

-Pero… yo tengo el trabajo del taller y tu siendo una chica de tu altura, seguro tienes montón de gente encargada para esas tareas.

-Ara… ¿estás diciendo entonces que no aceptas hacerte responsable? Te doblare el sueldo que tenías antes.

-No lo hagas ir por ese camino, Michiru. El dinero, no es algo que importe en lo absoluto. Respondió Haruka con un tono algo enfadado.

Estaba llevando esta plática por un mal camino. Michiru en todo el tiempo que convivieron jamás mostro algún alarde de ese tipo, si era algo que le había gustado de ella fue eso.

…

Un momento… había dicho ¿gustar?

-Entonces ¿aceptas? Dijo Michiru.

Haruka salio de su shock iniciar al haber pensado que esa chica podría gustarle. Si había sido amable y realmente se preocupó de más cuando vio que la que había sufrido el accidente fue ella.

-Sí, está bien. En lo que te recuperas yo seré quien te lleve a donde necesites.

-Perfecto. Por lo pronto vayamos al hospital que se encuentra en Juuban.- "En ese fue al que te lleve cuando nos conocimos" pensó para sí.

…. AL DIA SIGUIENTE….

-¿Diga? Ah eres tú, Michiru, dime. Muy bien esperare por quien venga. Haruka acaricio el pelo de Hotaru y dio un beso en la mejilla de la pequeña niña durmiente.

-Parece que esto podría tomar más tiempo del que creo ¿podrías hacerte cargo de Hotaru esta tarde, Setsuna?

-Por supuesto. Estará con tía Setsuna, lo pasaremos muy bien, la llevare al parque de diversiones.

-Te lo agradezco, Michiru dijo que enviaría un auto por mí en unos minutos. Me alistare.

-"Al final logro conseguir sus objetivos; esa chica parece más lista de lo que pensaba." Pensó mientras miraba alejarse a Haruka.

Haruka empezó a notar que la dirección a la que se dirigía era bastante diferente de donde se encontraba la enorme mansión de Michiru. Era un lugar lleno de bosque y maleza; con un enorme largo frente a la casa estilo occidental muy europeo.

Tan pronto como llegaron, Michiru salió a recibirla.

-Bienvenida Haruka.

-Buenas días, ¿cómo sigue tu brazo?

-Un poco mejor, gracias. ¿Salimos?

-Ilumíname. ¿A dónde partimos primero?

Fin Capitulo 3


	4. Chapter 4

_¡¿Hola de nuevo! Siento haber desaparecido tanto tiempo… realmente mi computadora ha sido un dolor de cabeza este mes… no me ha dejado trabajar tranquila. Para compensarles he hecho este enorme capitulo que para mi cuenta como dos hahaha. Realmente la inspiración llego hace mucho de este capítulo, solo que entre las fallas del pc y otras cositas que ahora ocupan mi cabeza hizo que me atrasara tantísimo. Lo siento de nuevo. Continúan las bromas y chistecitos para fans de HaruMichi! Hahaha ojala los estén captando. ¡Háganme lo saber! Siempre es agradable leer sus comentarios. Mil gracias. El próximo capítulo es una sorpresa. ¡Tendré colaboración de una de mis mejores amigas! No les diré más solo que lo disfrutaran y muchísimo. Asi como espero disfruten también este capítulo._

_Un enorme abrazo, mil gracias por seguir leyendo y haber esperado tanto._

**Abre tu corazón **

**By Revy Katsuragi Bouquet**

_Los personajes que aquí aparecen son usados sin fin de lucro ni comercial, solo ficción personal así que pueden o no parecerse a los originales de la serie sin embargo no dejan de ser de su autor intelectual original. __Copyright Sailor Moon- Naoko Takeuchi._

-Amm…*bocanada de aire* Michiru, cuando hablamos de hacerme responsable de…*suspiro* bueno…*bocanada de aire* creí que sería solo llevarte de un lado a otro… *suspiro* pero creo que esto es un poco… incomodo sabes…- dijo Haruka quien intentaba mantener una pose manteniéndose en una pierna con brazos extendidos.

-Ara~ ¿pero dijiste que harías lo que necesitara, verdad? Pues, ahora necesito una modelo, así que mantente quieta por favor. Dijo Michiru sonriendo sin mirar a Haruka que sabía estaba mirándole fijamente.

-Uff… yo y mi gran boca.- Suspiro con mucho pesar

Michiru realmente no necesitaba hacer eso, ya que estaba lastimada, pero la inspiración al verla conduciendo llego a ella. Ver su cabello al viento e imaginar a la Haruka que tenía frente con una ropa más sugestiva ya que con la que estaba era una ropa bastante formal pero algo varonil; camisa de vestir color blanco, pantalón negro y un listón rojo en el brazo que miraba protectoramente…

"_¿Me pregunto quién se lo habrá dado?"_

-¿Te falta mucho? Pregunto de nuevo Haruka apenas moviéndose un apéndice

-Tal vez, ¿tenemos alguna prisa? Pregunto Michiru viéndola por primera vez. Pero a sus ojos vestía un hermoso vestido corto color blanco siendo rodeada por el viento agitando su cabello… como lo estaba en su pintura.

-No, es solo… dijo Haruka de nuevo

-Oh en ese caso, terminando esto, ¿te apetece ir a comer algo?

-No suena mal la verdad es que muero de hambre.- Respondió Haruka entrecerrando los ojos inconscientemente. Era una manera coqueta para ella y eso que resultaba infalible para lograr lo que quería como una niña pequeña. Aquello era algo que normalmente hace con ciertas chicas con quien intentaba flirtear pero aquí salió completamente sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero Michiru lo noto inmediatamente.

-Está bien, está bien, tú ganas, vayamos a comer, terminare esto después. Así que de igual manera no te liberas de ser mi modelo a la próxima. ¿A dónde te apetece ir? -Pregunto Michiru dejando sus artículos en su mesa de trabajo.

-¡Bienvenido a casa Papa Haruka!- Grito una niña que salía corriendo de casa y saltaba a los brazos de Haruka

-Hola mi vida ¿cómo estás? Respondió Haruka mientras le elevaba en brazos y le daba besos en las mejillas

-Bien, en la escuela nos enseñaron muchas cosas hoy, como cortar figuras siguiendo una línea punteada, Hikari lo hizo mal pero a mí me felicito la maestra dijo que había sido perfecta y me puso una estrella en la frente ¡mira!

Hotaru levanto su flequillo revelando su orgullosa estrella.

-Oh, ¡eso merece un enorme premio! ¿Que deseas? Y mira no me quite el listo que ataste en mi brazo. Dijo Haruka dejándola en el suelo acariciando su cabeza revolviendo un poco su cabello.

-¡Viva! Pues, pues… mmm… quiero ir por un helado saliendo de la escuela como siempre lo hacemos. Sonrió Hotaru

-Oh, te apetece ir este fin de semana que descanse, recuerda que ahora estoy trabajando cariño. Dijo una Haruka con voz un poco triste.

Era una costumbre que tenían desde hace un par de meses, siempre al salir de la escuela, la llevaba por un helado de su sabor favorito y caminaban por un parque cercano en lo que terminaba su hora de comida del taller donde estaba actualmente trabajando, pero ahora con las labores que tenía que cumplir con Michiru, realmente comía con ella y regresaba tarde a casa. Setsuna se encargaba de ir a recogerla y llevarla al trabajo y después a casa para que cuando llegara Haruka ya estuviera ahí.

-Pero papá, ¡Yo quería ir mañana! Dijo Hotaru cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un ligero gimoteo.

-Lo siento cariño, el sábado prometo estar todo el día contigo.

Los días pasaban y las salidas entre ellas se hacían más seguidas, sin darse cuenta ya se habían acostumbrado a ello. Michiru tenía su brazo en perfecto estado pero seguía llamando a Haruka para que le llevara a sus acostumbradas actividades, Haruka ya no encontraba molesto la situación, la paga era buena y Setsuna le había mencionado que lo hiciera mientras considerara necesario, así que sin pensarlo mucho siempre se encontraba fuera del pórtico de Michiru.

-Buenos días, Haruka. Tan puntual como siempre. Dijo Michiru mientras abría la puerta del copiloto0

-Buenos días, Michiru. ¿A dónde nos dirigiremos hoy?

-Hoy iremos de compras, la diseñadora Naoko Takeuchi acaba de sacar una nueva colección de verano y realmente estoy ansiosa por ver sus maravillosos diseños.- Respondió una ilusionada Michiru

-¡Enseguida, madam!- Dijo Haruka siguiendo la broma haciendo un ademan de saludo militar.

Michiru se encontró encantada en ver como Haruka le bromeaba. Al llegar al atienda departamental Michiru perdió un poco la compostura, seleccionaba modelos y conjuntos de ropa como si no hubiera mañana. Haruka había preguntado si quería que le acompañara, algo que Michiru encontró maravilloso, fuera de Elza quien a veces le acompañaba en estas ocasiones nadie más se había ofrecido nunca a acompañarle.

Haruka no sabía si arrepentirse de haber dicho aquello, de estar parada sin hacer nada, sus manos se llenaron de ropa y en algún momento…

-Ara~, creo que esto se vería maravilloso en ti, Haruka.- Dijo Michiru mientras mostraba un hermoso conjunto de dos piezas que consistían en una camisa blanca que mostraba una generosa porción de su vientre uniéndose solamente en por un par de botones a la altura del sujetador y acompañado de un pantalón negro bastante ajustado a la cadera con un cinto de piedras ornamentadas.

-No creo que eso sea adecuado…- respondió Haruka con una mirada algo recelosa.

-Lo dices porque soy "tu jefa" y no puedo comprarte algo ó por que no crees que sea tu estilo.- Dijo Michiru mientras tomaba de la mano a Haruka y la dirigía al vestidor.

Haruka encontró aquel gesto bastante raro, Michiru solía ser más bien tímida aunque últimamente parecía disfrutar causándole sonrojos.

-Ambas cosas, no creo que sea apropiaaaaaa….

Haruka fue empujada dentro del vestidor sin poder defenderse completamente.

-Fufufufu, Vamos pruébatelo. Sono la voz de Michiru desde afuera mientras entregaba con su mano la ropa seleccionada.

-Uff, está bien lo hare solo esta vez ¿está bien?

Después de varios minutos Haruka salió del vestidor y lucia despampánate, Michiru contuvo la respiración un par de segundos al ver aquella chica que siempre vestía muy formal con facciones muy duras; ahora completamente sonrojada y extremadamente sensual.

-Tenía razón, se ve muy bien en ti, Haruka… Lo llevaremos.- término por finalmente decir Michiru con un notable sonrojo.

-¡Oye! pero… -pudo decir Haruka en protesta

-Realmente es un capricho de mi parte, por favor permíteme cómpratelo, como un regalo por todas las atenciones que has tenido. Ah, y no se te ocurra quitártelo, te lo llevaras puesto, te vez MUY bien.- Respondió Michiru lanzando un giño mientras por su parte entraba al probador.

Haruka se cruzó de brazos, mientras el resto de las personas miraban, una chica llego para llevar su ropa

-Vaya Haruka, ¡Wow! Que bien te vez.- Dijo Setsuna apenas entro Haruka a casa.

-No te burles.-

-No lo hago, ¿a que se debe el cambio de vestuario? Tú no sueles vestir así.

-Mmm Michiru…

-Oh vaya, aprendió rápido esa chica ¿eh?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡A domarte a que más! Fujujujuju- Respondió Setsuna giñando y sonriendo.

- … -

Tristemente era algo que no podía refutar Michiru era una persona realmente encantadora y Haruka poco a poco se suavizaba, inconscientemente era un poco más sonriente, algo que Michiru no dejaba de adorar. Esos ojos verdes finalmente la miraban y eso le hacía muy feliz.

Seguían pasando los días y sin apenas darse cuenta el brazo de Michiru se recuperó completamente así que empezó a tomar de lleno sus clases y ocupaciones que realmente eran muchas como alguna vez lo menciono, cosa que había que poco a poco se separara más de Hotaru sin darse cuenta hasta que un día…

Haruka llevo a Michiru a una presentación y realmente le había cautivado su manera de tocar, aunque Michiru le había dicho que podía retirarse, ya que enviaran por ella por que saldría muy tarde y no quería abusar del tiempo de Haruka, porque estaba muy fuera de su horario que habían establecido. Pero había algo en la magia de aquellas notas musicales que desprendía el violín de Michiru, que si bien seguía perfectamente al maestro que de la orquesta había logrado eclipsar toda la melodía al grado que en su cabeza solo escuchaba ese maravilloso encanto y al haber sucedido esto, simplemente se le hizo muy tarde y cuando salió Michiru se dio cuenta que Haruka le había esperado.

Michiru salió en un encantador vestido largo sin mangas color lila con unos guantes largos y un moño azul en la cintura. Haruka por su lado se había quedado vestida casualmente jeans azules, una camiseta blanca y un chaleco de mezclilla ya que la idea era que no se quedara.

-Ha sonado maravilloso.

-Oh, ¡muchas gracias! Te quedaste a escuchar te lo agradezco mucho, pero ¿no es un poco tarde? Respondió Michiru

-Amm… si para cuando me di cuenta del tiempo ya era bastante tarde, así que decidí esperar a que salieras, ¿nos vamos? Dijo galantemente Haruka ofreciendo su brazo, un gesto de nuevo inconsciente "¿Que me está pasando?" se preguntó a si misma Haruka sin embargo habría sido muy grosero simplemente retirar el brazo.

Michiru sonrió ante el gesto, se dio cuenta de que Haruka lo hizo sin darse cuenta y eso le pareció fascinante, por qué significaban buenas noticias para ella.

-Realmente sonabas maravillosa, aunque el pianista trastabilló varias veces.- comento Haruka mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Ara~, ¿lo notaste? No sabía que tenías tan buen oído musical, creía que solo me había dado cuenta yo. – Dijo una divertida Michiru que volteo a ver con intriga y fascinación.

-Ah lo que pasa es que cuando era más joven tocaba el piano. No me considero una experta, pero se cuando falla el músico.-

-Oh, algún día debes dejarme escucharte o mejor aún, ¡tocar un dueto!- Dijo una Michiru emocionada aplaudiendo.

-Hahahaha, ¡Pero no soy tan buena como tú! Arruinaría la melodía-. Respondió Haruka agitando sus manos alejándolas un poco del volante.

-Nadie con esas hermosas manos podría arruinar lo que tocase-. Respondió michiru con un toque de picardía.

Haruka se sonrojo fuertemente y fijo su mirada y sus manos al volante. Y por su lado Michiru sonrió satisfecha de haber provocado esa reacción en Haruka. ¡Se miraba tan adorable!

-Hahahaha. Ya llegamos a casa.- dijo Haruka mientras descendía del auto y corrió al otro lado para abrir la puerta de Michiru.

-Ara~, Haruka hoy estas hecha un príncipe, muchas gracias. Respondió Michiru mientras tomaba la mano extendida de Haruka.

-Estas vestida como una autentica princesa, solo hago un poco de bueno… creo que debo irme.- dijo Haruka mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello.

Haruka regreso a casa mucho más tarde de lo que acostumbraba y esperaba que Hotaru estuviera dormida para entonces al intentar entrar a casa lo hizo con mucho cuidado para no hacer mucho ruido ya que Hotaru los viernes siempre se quedaba dormida en el sofá viendo su programa favorito… pero esa noche…

-Tia Setsuna, ¿tú crees que soy una mala niña?

-Hotaru ¿por qué dices eso? Por supuesto que no. Eres una niña muy buena e inteligente.

-Entonces ¿por qué Papá Haruka ya no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo? Dijo en un sollozo la pequeña Hotaru.

Setsuna se acercó a Hotaru, le abrazo cálidamente y acariciando su cabeza le dijo

-Hotaru, cariño tu papa Haruka está trabajando por conseguirte cosas bonitas, ¿recuerdas esos juguetes que querías? Así te los compro, no llores tu Papá Haruka te quiero muchísimo.

-Pero *sollozo* ya no va por mí y cuando llega siempre me manda a dormir. Termino Hotaru mientras abrazaba a Setsuna.

-Ya, ya Hotaru, vamos a la cama, tienes que dormir.- Setsuna le levanto en brazos y la llevo a su cama.

Haruka estaba detrás de la puerta semi-abierta pero tenía miedo de entrar. Habia escuchado las palabras de Hotaru.

"_¿Cómo puede pensar que no le quiero? Se siente abandonada… Soy la peor persona del planeta_" pensó para sus adentros Haruka mientras se sentaba en el pórtico.

Setsuna salió del cuarto de Hotaru un par de minutos después y notó la puerta entreabierta y se asomó

-Hola Haruka ¿Qué haces sentada aquí en el frio?

-La escuche Setsuna… soy la peor…- Dijo Haruka al borde de las lagrimas

-No lo eres, cálmate. Solo está un poco confundida.- Respondió Setsuna mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba Haruka recargada. No puedo consolar a todo el mundo en esta casa, eh!-

-Prometí nunca volver a dejarla sola, que jamás volvería a sentir soledad y mira lo que termino haciendo- Y Haruka no pudo contenerse más y se derrumbó por completo llorando. Setsuna corrió a abrazarle ya que la fuerte e intachable Haruka solo ha llorado dos veces en el tiempo que tiene conociéndola…

-Vamos, vamos, no llores. Eres una persona muy fuerte, solo has estado ocupada con el trabajo, no es culpa tuya.- Termino de decir mientras acariciaba el cabello de Haruka de forma maternal.

-Tal vez lo sea…-

-Nada de eso, es trabajo y a veces los niños no entienden ese tipo de situaciones, solo piensa donde llevarla este fin de semana y veras que estará como si nada.-

-No, Setsuna, es culpa mía… me he estado desobligando de ella… he estado ocupada este tiempo con Michiru sin darme cuenta….

-¿Te estas enamorando?-

-No… es solo que es tan amable y… -

-No es malo añorar cariño Haruka, ha pasado tiempo desde aquella persona, es normal que quieras tener compañía y que te mimen un poco.-

-No sé qué me pasa, es una niña al final… pero realmente su inteligencia, su personalidad… toda ella… olvídalo…

A la mañana siguiente Haruka despertó con un dolor de cabeza bastante notable, preparo las cosas de Hotaru para la escuela ya que Michiru le había pedido que ese día llegara más temprano ya que necesitaba atender unos negocios que su padre le había encargado.

Al llegar a casa de Michiru ella se encontraba esperándola vestida con un hermoso vestido turquesa que hacia juego con su cabello.

"_¿Qué es lo que tiene esta chica que le hace tan especial?"_

-Hola Haruka, buenos días. ¿Te pasa algo hoy? ¿Te noto preocupada?-

-Buenos días, ¿qué quieres decir? Me acabas de ver hace tan solo unos segundos.-

-Se puede ver en tu rostro inmediatamente, ¿te ocurre algo?-

"_Si tan solo no fuera…"_

-No te preocupes, no es nada, vámonos.- Haruka abrió la puerta del copiloto y Michiru subió al auto.

Toda la mañana la hasta hace unos pocos días "platicadora" Haruka se mantuvo callada, Michiru subía y bajaba del auto en sus diligencias y notaba la mirada pensativa. Y en una oportunidad que Haruka miro el reloj…

-Haruka, ¿vamos que te pasa? Estas tan callada.- pregunto Michiru con sincera preocupación.

-Nada.- Respondió mirando fijamente el volante.

-Venga, dímelo. Si puedo hacer algo por ayudarte.-

-Bueno, es que hace mucho que no puedo estar con Hotaru, mi hija, no te estoy echando la culpa, realmente no me ha dado tiempo para estar con ella, cada que llego está dormida, antes cuando estaba en el taller a mi hora de comida, solía pasar por ella al colegio para llevarla por un helado y en fin solo estar compartiendo con ella tiempo…- Haruka se silenció ya que sentía que hablaba de más.

-Oh, no sabía que tenías una hija… ¿por qué no me había dicho eso antes?-

-No es que lo omitiera, supongo que nunca se dio la oportunidad de hablar de ella.-

-Vaya no tenía realmente ni idea de ello, pero ¿por qué no la has traído contigo?-

-¿A qué te refieres? Pregunto Haruka volteando a ver a Michiru

-Simplemente que en el coche hay sitio para todas, y si es necesario uno más grande solo lo cambiamos, las actividades que realizo generalmente te quedas sola esperando… por que no la traes contigo y así pasas tiempo con ella.- Finalizo Michiru esbozando una gran sonrisa-

-Pero, este es mi trabajo, no podría hacer algo asi.-

-Haruka, vamos… ¿a qué hora sale del colegio? Llevémosla por ese helado.- Respondio Michiru sin dar apenas oportunidad de decir más, subiéndose de inmediato al auto.

-¿Estas segura de esto? No tenías más cosas que hacer? Michiru, a decir verdad…-

-Vamos, prácticamente hemos terminado, lo demás puede esperar, además me apetece mucho conocerla, seguro es rubia como tú.-

-Oye, pero yo no "la tuve", uff bueno, es una larga historia.-

-Bueno el camino al colegio será largo, cuéntamela.-

Al llegar a la entrada del colegio Setsuna se encontraba en el auto esperando por Hotaru cuando vio arribar a Haruka junto a Michiru, considero que había pasado bueno algo ya que se encontraban sonriendo y conversando muy tranquilamente.

-Así que sigues haciendo buenos progresos, no esperaba menos de ti, Michiru.-

Setsuna sentía cierta afinidad con esa chica tan joven, había algo en ella que le hacía pensar que finalmente existiría alguien que pudiera curar el corazón de Haruka, su anterior relación había resultado ser una pesadilla para todas y Haruka se encerró en si misma desde entonces sin dejar entrar a prácticamente nadie. Pero esa chica tenía algo que simplemente no podía describir.

-¡OH, PAPA HARUKA! ¡VINISTE POR MÍ! Hotaru corrió a se abrazó a las pierna de Haruka.

-Hola cariño, por supuesto, hoy tengo oportunidad, te lo dije apenas pudiera estaría contigo.-

-Yeii-

-Papa Haruka… ¿eh?- finalmente dijo Michiru quien sonrio abiertamente al conocer otro aspecto de Haruka, se le miraba tan encantadora acariciando a la pequeña. Definitivamente no era lo que esperaba, tenía el cabello negro corto, ojos encantadores de un morado intenso y una sonrisa que le había robado el corazón.

Que en el mundo de Haruka no le provocaría estos sentimientos.

-Oh, Papa Haruka ¿quién ella? Es tan hermosa como una diosa - Pregunto con sorpresa y admiración Hotaru acercándose lentamente a Michiru.

Haruka esataba por respondercuando fue interrumpida

-Hola Hotaru, Yo soy Michiru, mucho gusto en conocerte.-

-Mishi… -Parecía que a Hotaru el nombre se le había complicado de pronunciar.

-Mi-chi-ru… - Dijo Michiru más lento.

-Michi…ru… Michiru! ¡Seamos amigas!

-Hahaha por supuesto.

-¿Vienes con Papa Haruka y yo por un helado?

-¿Oh me estas invitando? Claro, con mucho gusto Hotaru.

Hotaru en un arranque de felicidad tomo la mano de Michiru y se acercó a abrazarla. Haruka temió que fuera muy atrevido de su parte y estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando Michiru sea adelanto agachándose a la altura de Hotaru y le levanto en brazos.

-¡Yei! ¡Vamos, vamos!

-¿No es pesada para ti? Te mirabas más frágil. Dijo Haruka en un toco un poco burlón al ver como Hotaru se despedía con sus amigos con las manos y se abrazaba de Michiru.

-No te fíes jamás de las apariencias.- Respondió Michiru lanzando un pequeño giño

El día estaba pasando extremadamente rápido, Haruka notaba como Michiru era tan amable con Hotaru que le sorprendía esa faceta jamás pensó que fuera tan maternal… era tan joven pero parecía que la maternidad era algo natural para ella.

-Sabes, serás una excelente madre algún día. Dijo Haruka con un toque de burla.

-Oh, pues no sabría, hahaha los niños no muy afectos a mí, me sorprende que Hotaru sintiera tanta confianza.- Respondió Michiru mientras acariciaba el cabello de Hotaru que amenazaba con quedarse dormida en sus piernas.

-Creo que será mejor que la lleve a casa, está por quedarse dormida.-

-Es viernes, no hay prisa, podrían quedarse aquí en casa, sabes que este lugar esta solo para mí, hay habitaciones de sobra pueden quedarse con tranquilidad. Ademas parece que Hotaru esta agotada de tanto correr en el parque.-

-Sí, extrañaba verla tan alegre y con tanta energía.-

-Sigo preguntándome porque no me habías dicho que tenías una hija, podrías haberla traído desde el primer día sin ningún problema.

-Mmm es solo que no lo creí conveniente, a decir verdad yo…

-Señorita Kaioh, tiene llamada telefónica.

-Gracias, disculpa atenderé esto en la biblioteca, si gustas puedes ir a revisar las habitaciones y escoger una para acomodar a Hotaru así no se acomoda mucho en el sofá y después la incomodamos. No tardo.- Finalizó.

-Mmm porque siempre es tan difícil estar en este ambiente… uff… vamos Hotaru, a buscar una buena cama por esta noche.

Ya en la biblioteca.

-¿Si? Diga.-

-Hola Michiru, ¿cómo has estado? Hacía tiempo que no sabía de ti! ¿Dónde has estado?

-Oh, Hola Michelle, muy bien gracias. He tenido ocupaciones.

-Pero ¡no has ido a la escuela en tanto tiempo! Pregunte en tu casa por ti, pero me dijeron que te habías cambiado a las afueras.

-Ah solo quería pasar un poco de tiempo en el fresco, ya sabes escapar un poco de casa.

-Oh, Elza estará contigo, cierto~

-Claro que no, solo estamos una amiga y yo. Y por qué se hizo tarde se quedara aquí. Elza está con papa.

-Oh bueno, y esta "amiga" ¿es interesante?

-¿A qué viene tanta pregunta? ¿Que se te ofrecía?- Respondió Michiru con una notable molestia.

-Hahaha solo estoy bromeando, quería saber si querias ir a tomar el té mañana a primera hora, tendremos un partido de tenis, Brad tiene un amigo súper atractivo que se vería perfecto contigo, su nombre es Mamoru Chiba. ¡Es como un sueño hecho realidad!

-Mmm, tal vez este ocupada. Lo siento.

-Oww, pero Michiru, es que este chico es tan perfecto para ti, tu padre pensara lo mismo es un príncipe encantador.

-Agradezco la invitación Michelle, pero será en otra ocasión. Debo irme. Nos vemos después. Bueno n-noches.

-Una pena, no te pierdas en tus sueños.

_-No entiendo en absoluto a esta chica…_

Al salir de la biblioteca, Haruka estaba mirando por el ventanal hacia el lago que se extendía, el brillo de la luna y las estrellas se reflejaba majestuosamente.

-¿Dejaste a Hotaru en una habitación? Dijo michiru mientras se acercaba.

-Si muchas gracias.

-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo? La luna esta hermosa esta noche.

-Sería un placer.-

Los días siguieron pasando pero esta vez como un sueño muy extraño, Michiru había considerado que a partir de ese día Hotaru les acompañara a todos lados. En las mañanas se ocupaban en sus clases y ocupaciones, pero a medio día que Hotaru estaba por salir de clases, ambas iban por ella y le llevaban a comer y a pasear. Realmente parecían una familia feliz.

Haruka notaba lo hermosa que era Michiru cada que jugaba con Hotaru y ella había mucho tiempo no la miraba tan feliz. Cuando tuvo que entrar a trabajar al taller, si bien tenían esos momentos para ellas, si bien extrañaba estar en su anterior trabajo, realmente atesoraba mucho más poder estar más tiempo con Hotaru… quizá desde… aquella vez…

-Setsuna quería pedirte un favor.

-Claro dime.

-Podrías cuidar a Hotaru esta noche. Sabes es el cumpleaños 18 de Michiru y le invite a cenar.

-Oh, oh, oh, interesante… ya será una adulta algún otro lugar al que puedan ir después de eso ¿eh? Dijo Setsuna mirando significativamente a Haruka y giñando el ojo.

-¿DE QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HABLANDO? Es su cumpleaños, le invite a cenar por agradecimiento de todo lo que está haciendo por mí y por Hotaru y es ¡todo! Respondió una enérgica pero sonrojada Haruka

-Fufufufuf… bien, bien. No te preocupes por Hotaru, estará bien cuidada. Nos quedaremos en mi casa. por cualquier cosa eh?- Giño

-Gracias. Y deja de burlarte. Iré a preparar mi ropa.-

-Oh ¿iras en tu traje? ¿Cuál el blanco o el negro? ¿Qué color crees que le guste más? Oh, acaso usaras ese conjunto tan bonito que te regalo-

-¡ES UNA COSA INFORMAL! ¡Por eso voy con ropa casual!… disfrutas haciéndome esto ¿verdad Meio?- dijo Haruka lanzando una mirada asesina a su amiga.

-No tienes idea de cuánto.- Nos vemos mañana galán- finalizó Setsuna yendo a la cocina.

-Serás…-

No es que los lugares como aquel no le gustaran a Haruka, pero estaba tan nerviosa por ser prácticamente… la primer "cita" sin ser "cita" que tenía con Michiru. Generalmente era ir y venir… llevar y traer… Ahora que pasaban tiempo con Hotaru su tiempo a solas había terminado. En cierta forma era feliz al poder pasar tiempo con Hotaru pero extrañaba a veces estar a solas con ella.

"_No te compliques por favor, Hotaru es tu prioridad, antes no sabía de su existencia y te lo reprochare siempre porque de haber sabido la habríamos traído todo el tiempo y se hubieran evitado aquel sentimiento. Ahora iremos a comer a un buen sitio donde Hotaru sea feliz."_

Estaba haciendo tanto por ella que simplemente era inevitable sentirse agradecida con Michiru.

Haruka salió vestida con una camisa de botones, saco, cinturón y unos jeans ajustados. Michiru por su parte llevaba un hermoso vestido

Al salir de la cena caminaban hasta el estacionamiento.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti.-

-¿Oh, enserio? ¿Qué es?-

-Es una sorpresa, si te la digo no será sorpresa ¿sabes?-

-Vamos ¡dime!

-¡No!

-Harukaaaa, vamos ¡dime! ¡dime! ¡dime! ¡dime! ¡dime!

-¿Qué edad dices que acabas de cumplir? ¿Que no eras una adulta?

-Mou~ Haruka, vamos dime la sorpresa. Y tengo 18 años desde hace un par de horas y soy una adulta perfectamente.

-Hahahaha, está bien te diré iremos a….

-Riing-

-Oh, espera un segundo puede ser Setsuna…

Haruka no se tomó el tiempo para ver el número y respondió rápidamente.

-Hola, ¿dime?- respondió una jovial y sonriende Haruka

-Haruka… ¿cómo estás?

-….-

-Haruka, responde por favor, sabes he estado pensando mucho en ti y extraño a Hotaru.

-…-

-Haruka por favor, respóndeme, te he estado llamando a tu trabajo pero tu jefa me dice que no has estado, ¿qué ha pasado? Te extraño mucho y te echo de menos. ¿Puedo ir a tu casa? Quisiera que habláramos por favor.

Haruka habría esperado cualquier llamada excepto de… ella… tapo la bocina y se dirigio a Michiru.

-Discúlpame, el auto está muy cerca, esta llamada tomara un poco de tiempo.- Dijo Haruka de manera muy fría

-¿Está todo bien? Dijo una Michiru notablemente preocupada por el tono de voz que uso Haruka, tenía mucho de no hablar de aquella forma.

Haruka se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Michiru se acercó al auto y espero a que Haruka regresara… realmente le había preocupado la situación, todo parecía ir perfectamente bien. Podía ver a Haruka profundamente turbada mientras discutía en el celular.

"_¿Quién podría ser para ponerla en ese estado?"_

Después de un par de minutos, Haruka volvió con la mirada completamente cambiada, estaba entre lágrimas y un enfado descomunal. "_¿Que paso?"_

-¿Te encuentras bien Haruka?

-Si… Michiru ¿podríamos cambiar los planes? Realmente me apetece ir a un lugar.

-Claro, vayamos a donde tú quieras.

Michiru pensó todos los lugares que su mente había podido procesar. Una pista de autos, su casa, algún mirador a relajarse. Nunca imagino que terminarían en un bar bohemio. Era la primera vez que visitaba un lugar así porque estaba prohibido para ella. Pero no le desagrado. Ese humor a "adulto" hacia ver radiante a Haruka, era como estar en su ambiente. Música suave, a cargo de un saxofonista, el olor a cigarro, la gente bebiendo. Jamás pensó que Haruka acostumbrara lugares así, pero le parecía interesante.

-Un wisky doble. ¿Te apetece algo? Michiru.-

-La verdad, nunca he bebido fuera de vino afrutado…-

-Un vino afrutado entonces será.-

Sin darse apenas cuenta, Michiru estaba encantada escuchando la música, algo amaba era la música en vivo, así que no noto, cuando Haruka había pedido una considerable cantidad de bebidas, hasta que…

-¿Porque tuvo que llamar?- gritoneo Haruka

-¿Quién llamo? – Dijo Michiru quien volteo a ver a Haruka y pudo notar sus lagrimas.

"_¡Que tonta he sido! Como no me he dado cuenta del estado en el que se encuentra… por estar…"_

-Ella… maldita sea… todo estaba bien… pensé… que realmente todo estaba bien…

-Cálmate, oh dios mío, ¿cuánto has bebido?

-Ojala jamás le hubiera conocido…

-Haruka…

Michiru se puso de pie y camino hasta Haruka poniéndola de pie.

-Vamos, creo que no es buen lugar para hablar. Y en el estado en que te encuentras, iremos a mi casa.

-No, no, no, llévame a la mía, Hotaru esta con Setsuna.

-Está bien, vayamos a tu casa.

Fin capítulo 4


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola! Revy Aquí… y bueno que decirles… este capítulo fue escrito una de mis mejores amigas alias Naqua (si gustan buscar sus trabajos son mayormente Nanofate aunque aquí en fanfiction solo tiene uno) y bueno, cuando le comente de la historia de este fic ella estaba empezando a conocer a la pareja y bueno ya verán quien es su favorita… y como realmente no se me da bien… escribir este tipo de capítulos… me dijo que me ayudaría con el (además me toca hacerle un ShizuNat que apenas tenga también se los comparto. Y bueno que decir que desarrollo la personalidad que deseaba para uno de los personajes y capto la esencia de la otra… realmente esto un comentario propio de este capítulo ¡ME FACINO! Ojala lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice, adoro como escribe. Me será complicado recuperarme y poder hacer algo mejor que esto… pero ¡prometo intentarlo! Así que sigan esperando el próximo capítulo… tal vez me tarde un poco porque de verdad este capítulo dejo muy en alto el reto y especialmente por unas situaciones personales. En fin… como siempre, agradezco que sigan leyendo y ¡ojala disfruten este capítulo! Sus cometarios como siempre son encantadores de leer, mil gracias por todos y cada uno de ellos! Los leo siempre y me llenan de ganas de continuar mejorando. ¡Un abracito para todas y todos!_

**Abre tu corazón **

**By Revy Katsuragi Bouquet**

_Capítulo 5 hecho por Naqua_

_Los personajes que aquí aparecen son usados sin fin de lucro ni comercial, solo ficción personal así que pueden o no parecerse a los originales de la serie sin embargo no deja de ser de su autor intelectual original. __Copyright Sailor Moon- Naoko Takeuchi._

Michiru extendió la mano pidiéndole las llaves del automóvil con la intención de conducirlo hasta casa de Haruka, si bien era cierto que desde el accidente, Haruka era la que la llevaba todos los lugares que ella podía necesitar, y no había tenido oportunidad de volver a conducir, se sentía con confianza de hacerlo bien y realmente no había bebido para tener problemas, no como ella lo había hecho.

-No pienso dejarte conducir después de lo que paso la última vez, no me importa tu bienestar, seguro tu papa sería capaz de traerte desde el infierno con su dinero, pero algunas personas, no podemos tener esos lujos - La rabia era evidente en las palabras de Haruka ante la petición de Michiru.

En cualquier otra circunstancia Michiru guardaría silencio ante esas palabras llenas de odio, que sin duda esa llamada y el alcohol la habían dedicado de los labios de Haruka. Pero esta vez era vida de Haruka la que estaba en juego debido a la cantidad de bebida ingerida por ella.

-La última vez que comprobé los papeles, era mi nombre el que aparecía como dueña del vehículo.

Michiru se acercó a ella rápidamente y le arrebato las llaves de la mano, ante una asombrada Haruka, abrió la puerta del copiloto invitándola a entrar.

-Esta vez te obedeceré, porque es tu cumpleaños, pero a cambio…- Su voz se volvió más sugestiva y susurrante.

-…tendrás que entrar por tu regalo a mi casa.- Dejando escapar sus palabras una a una muy lentamente junto al oído de Michiru.

-Solo si me prometes que me dejaras abrir mi regalo con calma.- Terminado de decir esto Michiru la sonrió inocentemente dándole un beso en la mejilla, sin duda pensando que Haruka la estaba poniendo a prueba.

En unos minutos llegaron a la dirección de Haruka entrando ambas en la casa.

Haruka tenía el brazo rodeando la cintura de Michiru, está ultima le devolvía el abrazo por miedo que perdiera el equilibrio y caería al suelo.

-Debería de hacerte un café para ver si así te encuentras mejor e irme a casa después.- Dijo soltándose del agarre de Haruka, empezaba a perturbarla demasiado su calor, su aroma era mucho más de lo que podía soportar en ese momento.

Haruka tiro de su brazo fuertemente para darle un beso lleno de necesidad, dolor y lágrimas.

Al separarse la mirada de Haruka era distante y fría.

-Te dije que te daría tu regalo de cumpleaños, se lo mucho que os gusta a las chicas como tú, poder jugar con personas con vidas reales lejos de vuestro mundo, únicamente para divertiros.

Michiru la miro bastante molesta, sabía que estaba dolida por la llamada pero, que aun pensara que ella no se la tomaba en serio, que de verdad solo estaba cerca para divertirse la irritaba.

-No quiero nada mas de ti que tu cuerpo, si te vas a tu casa saldré y buscare cualquier otra chica, no me costara mucho, me es indiferente tu nombre o el de cualquiera.- Y volvió a besarla, con cierta violencia e infinita frialdad pero aun con una necesidad y un dolor muy superior al primero.

En ese momento Michiru lo entendió.

Haruka estaba llorando por dentro, no necesitaba a ninguna otra persona, la necesitaba a ella, la camarera estuvo flirteando toda la noche con ella, sabía perfectamente que no le faltarían voluntarias para ese supuesto cuerpo que decía era lo único que necesitaba , pero ahí estaba intentado convencerla que se quedara de una forma algo peculiar.

Haría cualquier cosa para calmar el dolor de Haruka, incluso darle su corazón esa noche para que una vez pasados los efectos de la bebida lo olvidara todo.

-¿Acaso te daría igual que me llamase… Seiya?- Rio divertida Michiru mientras miraba la seriedad de su rostro. Pronto acallo las burlas de Michiru con sus labios mientras la guiaba hasta la habitación.

Las manos de Haruka recorrían la cintura de Michiru, llegando al final de la espalda de esta mientras con su cuerpo la empujaba ligeramente para que fuera avanzando hasta la cama.

Una vez en la cama, rápidamente retiro de los hombros de Michiru los tirantes del vestido, deslizándolo por todo su cuerpo, besando con pasión cada parte expuesta de ella, hasta llegar a sus muslos buscando el interior de esté, mientras sus manos hábiles tocaban el pecho de Michiru.

Michiru no pudo evitar jadear ante la dificultad que sentía en ese momento para respirar pero anhelaba ver los ojos de Haruka, más que incluso la caricia tan íntima que la estaba proporcionado. Levanto la cara de Haruka para besar sus labios, pero se paralizo al ver sus ojos, empujando suavemente de los hombros a Haruka para que se incorporara.

-¿Te lo has pensado mejor y te quieres ir a casa? - Haruka puso distancia entre ellas, Michiru aun miraba la gélida mirada de Haruka, preguntándose si podría hacerla sentir aunque sea una mínima parte de lo que ella la hacía sentir al tocarla.

-Aun no te había dado una respuesta, pero ya que la quieres saber no, no me voy a casa pero prometiste que yo podría abrir mi regalo con calma y…- jugo con su mano en los hombros de Haruka para situarse detrás de ella-…aun no me has permitido hacerlo.- dejó escapar su aliento tan cerca del oido de Haruka que notó un estremecer del cuerpo de esta.

Se aproximó más a ella, agarrándole por la espalda, sujetándole por las caderas, apretándola al calor de su ser. Tomó una de sus manos con una de las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, ocupando cada espacio libre que quedaba entre ellos, encargándose de ser su guía por debajo de su camisa, ni la ropa interior podía evitar que sintiera ese toque suave, delicado, cálido en sus pechos.

Aun aprisionaba sus caderas, se deshizo del abrazo de su mano y la suya, para arrebatarle la chaqueta que aun vestía Haruka, trazo un camino desde su cuello, bajando con los dedos sutilmente hasta más abajo de mi ombligo, para investigar ese lugar donde sus gemidos delirantes se hacían más y más profundos, la mano de Michiru, ahora subía hasta el cinturón de Haruka soltándoselo lentamente, mientras besaba el cuello de su cuello dulcemente, Haruka rodeo el cuello de Michiru mientras dejaba escapar jadeantes gemidos proporcionados por ella, lo cual solo hacia aumentar la excitación de Michiru.

Comenzó a desabotonar su camisa poco a poco, muy despacio, los jadeos enfatizaban al saltar cada uno de los botones que ella soltaba.

Haruka confino sus caderas entre sus manos colocando sus brazos hacia atrás para sentir su roce más íntimo a través del pantalón ,el vaivén de su cintura acompañaban a sus gemidos entrecortados , logrando así hacerla vibrar, provocando en Haruka una excitación, hasta llegar a ensordecer ante sus propios latidos ,provocados por los masajes íntimos del momento.

Michiru se separó, para retirar su camisa, soltando así su cintura, y ayudándose de las dos manos para dejar que resbalase por sus brazos, que sujetaban sus caderas.

Michiru se puso de frente a Haruka metiendo las manos por dentro de su pantalón para deslizarlo por las piernas de ella y que se despojara de él.

Michuri la tomo de la mano para guiarla a cama y está lejos objetar algo, la siguió buscando sus besos en el camino, la mirada de Haruka había cambiado ya no era dolor ni frialdad, era calidez y deseo lo que lo sustituyo.

Haruka soltó la prenda íntima que ocultaba el pecho de Michiru para así besar la demostración de la excitación de Michiru.

Un gemido salió de los labios de Michiru, ante las caricias de Haruka e imitando la acción de esta, hizo lo mismo provocando una igual reacción en Haruka.

Bajo por el vientre besando cada parte del Haruka, depositando las manos en ella para retirar la última y más íntima prenda, mientras Haruka se perdía, bajando más allá de la espalda con las manos, bajando la misma prenda provocando un aumento de los besos en Haruka.

La boca de Michiru buscaba su piel y la mano resbalaba por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la parte de su cuerpo en la que sus gemidos se hacían incontenibles, la excitación se hacía notar en su cuerpo estremecido.

Acercándose a ella y alejándose, resbalando por sus piernas, cada vez más rítmicamente, cada vez más rápido...

Acción imitada por Haruka con la misma precisión, con el mismo resultado.

Besaba sus labios que buscaban los suyos con desesperación, separando los labios para exhalar un último aliento y finalmente descansar encima del cuerpo de Haruka jugando con su pecho admirando su respiración que comenzaba a relajarse.

Como si de una corriente electica se tratase, Haruka rodo rápidamente a uno de los lados de la cama, dando la espalda a Michiru.

-Fue divertido, ahora deberías de salir de mi cama. Como es algo tarde puedes quedarte hasta que amanezca, recuerda que yo me levanto a las 7:30 am y no me gustaría verte, puedes utilizar el sofá de la sala de estar si quieres. Ya te lo dije antes, solo quería un cuerpo, que fueses tú, solo fue casualidad y espero que "esto" no interfiera en nuestra relación laboral.- el tono de Haruka era frio y sombrío.

Michiru aun sorprendida por las palabras de ella, solamente guardo silencio, es verdad que lo dijo al principio, pero la conexión que sintió con Haruka hace un momento y la forma como la miraba mientras estuvieron juntas decía todo lo contrario.

Aun así no dijo nada, se levantó en silencio, tomo su ropa y se fue al baño a vestirse, en el más completo silencio, pues sabía, que si decía algo su corazón se rompería y ella misma había decidido correr el riesgo de todo esto.

Al salir entro de nuevo a la habitación de Haruka, la cual dormía plácidamente, se acercó al oído y le dejo estas palabras.

-Sé que fue mi decisión lo de hoy, incluso sé que igual fue la bebida lo que te hizo comportarte así hoy pero… he tenido tu cuerpo y ahora quiero tu corazón, esperare lo que sea necesario, ¿sabes porque? Porque tú eres mi destino y yo el tuyo.

Deposito un dulce beso en su frente y salió en silencio para no despertarla, poco después de sentir el golpe de la puerta, Haruka abrió los ojos… no estaba dormida, pero no sabía cómo enfrentar a Michiru, no después de todo esto, podría haberle echado la culpa al alcohol, pero no sería cierto, lo cierto es que Haruka tenía una notable resistencia a la bebida, una perfecta excusa , un perfecto escudo para esconder que necesitaba del calor de Michiru más que nada en el mundo pero sentencio, en un susurro para sí misma…

-Jamás llegaras a mi corazón, no me lo puedo permitir, la gente como tú no sabe amar, ya lo comprobé hace tiempo.

Diciendo esto se giró buscando el aroma que recién había saboreado… la esencia de Michiru.

Fin Capitulo 5


End file.
